graviddiariesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellara Giria
Ellara Giria is a Shaman created by Zerodeoxys. Her partner is Durandel, a Rycanth Berserker. Background Ellara is a normal girl, physically. Mentally she is very intelligent, well past her years. She tends to be quite and keep to her self, either reading or playing a game on her DS. She is a person you do not want to make a bad first impression with cause it'll be hard for you to recover from that fumble and any mental damage she decides to inflict. The area she most accelerates at is psychology, in any conversation had with her she is slowly building up a mental profile of the person she is talking to either through what they tell her or how they act. She can then later use this to her advantage by gradually chipping away at a person with carefully selected words, her tame cases lead to a slight depression, nothing a funny joke can't fix but in some extreme cases she can completely break a person down and increase the likeliness of them messing something up, giving her an opening to attack. It is these kind of encounters she thrives on and her self can be most vulnerable. While she doesn't do it often when she does start to chip away at someone she is hard to stop, gradually wearing away at their mind, as she gets more and more results she gets more and more excited, later stages including a creepy smile and stare and an almost sexual lust for the person to break down, some times to the point of her wanting them to cry. This is however when she is most vulnerable, for if something were to throw her plan out of whack (ie like a last minute an out of no where hero) she herself will have a mental break down, starting to act erratically as her own mind and strategy crumble. If something like this happens she will spend the next several days in self isolation, various noises coming from where ever she has hidden her self, some times complete and eerily still silence to the sound of her wrecking what ever is around her. When she does come out of this mental snap she will be calm and back to normal, very messy and in need of the bathroom for an hour or two depending on how long she was lost. Afterwards she will come out completely groomed and mentally stable once again. Ellara has now found herself given the title of Shaman, and her talents in figuring out the human mind is more than enough to get her victory in some cases. Her partner Durandel has a strange mixture of fear and respect for Ellara. Thankfully for her sake, Ellara deemed Durandel too easy a subject to investigate and set her sights on solving her biggest conundrum: the ditzy girl. Personality She is what many describe as a sarcastic smart ass. She also has a scary understanding of psychology and an almost sexual thrill in messing with some ones head. Appearance Ellara has long Brown hair, a few strands curl around her ears, brown eyes, B cup sized breasts, and wide-ish hips. Abilities * Adaptable Strategist - Due to her high intelligence, Ellara is able to come up with and change strategies on a whim during battle as long as she feels she is in control. However if she is extremely angered or flustered all planning goes out the window. * Psychological Profiler - Ellara is able to build accurate profiles of anyone she comes across. She could just watch a person, but she acquires the most useful data by simply talking to them. Her series of questions often lead towards certain answers, and Ellara adjusts her data based on not only which answers they pick but how they present those answers to her. * Poisonous Ripper - An ability brought on by her Shaman transformation. Ellara is able to imbue her Okuni's weapon with a powerful poison at the cost of some of her own stamina. Each of her Okuni's following attacks have a 15% chance of poisoning a target upon impact. Okuni In her Belly Left at Ranch ... Trivia * Other than during a last minute distraction, Ellara's mind breaking skills have little to no effect on a total ditz or airhead. Long story short, they just don't get it enough to be brought to tears during battle. Every other time however.... * While most of her profiles are stored in her head, Ellara keeps a small notebook and pen on hand whenever possible. Often when she gets interested in a subject, their name will go in that book almost immediately. Category:characters Category:fanmade characters